One technique related to a semiconductor light-emitting device having a quantum dot used in an active layer involves forming an InAs quantum dot above a GaAs substrate, and covering the entire surfaces of the InAs quantum dot with an InGaAs layer, followed by deposition of a GaAs layer, for example (first structure).
Another technique involves forming a spacer layer (e.g., made from GaAs) including a strain region above a substrate (e.g., GaAs substrate), forming a quantum dot (e.g., InAs quantum dot) on the strain region of the spacer layer, and covering the entire surface of the quantum dot with a capping layer (e.g., made from GaAs or GaInNAs) (second structure).